Kate Face?
by WritingWithRiptide
Summary: Travis would rather eat brussel sprouts that call Katie by her first name. Collection of One shots. Hope you enjoy! Latest story: Mating Call.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Katie, darling!"

Travis had just witnessed a scene in which dear, sweet Katie had taken a pitcher of steaming hot chocolate, and dumped it all over her (now) ex-boyfriend, Michael Yew. Which was good. Travis had never liked that booty-face anyway.

After probably giving the no-good Apollo camper quite a burn, both physically and with words, Katie had stormed out of the lodge towards the forest. Travis was curious (and worried) as to where she had gone and why she was so angry.

"Kit-Kat, where are you?"

"Paste Face?"

Haha, Paste Face. Travis could still remember when he walked in on her putting toothpaste on her acne as some kind of homemade remedy. Never got old.

"Talk to me, Egg Head!"

Although Katie didn't have the brains of Annabeth, she was one smart cookie. And wow, could Travis go for a cookie right now. He skipped his dinner to look for Katie, who he still hasn't found. Also, her head is kind of shaped like an upside down egg (in a cute way).

"You're killin' me, smalls!"

**(A/N: Comment if you know what movie that's from!)**

After five more minutes of walking, Travis started to get worried.

"Kate Face, come out! We don't have all night!"

It was getting dark, and Travis was already deep into the forest. The harpies would be out in about an hour.

"Cuuutie, cutie patooootie." Travis sung softly to himself. Dang it, he had gotten distracted again. Stupid ADHD.

"Kate Potato, please give me a sign that you're here!"

No signs came.

"Garden Girl!"

Dang, Travis was running out of nicknames. This was becoming a problem.

"Kit-Kat?

Oh no, he had already used that one. He needed a new way of calling for her.

"Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!"

Ahh. So song lyrics were to be his new method of finding Katie. Not as good as his nicknames, but he could make do.

"You can stand under my umbrella!"

What? That didn't even make any sense.

"You can stand YOUnder my YOUmbrella!" He called, sounding out the 'u' as 'you'.

Now that was pretty much gibberish.

"Don't go chasing waterfalls!"

Okay, he was going to stop now.

"Kates, I know you want to be left alone, but it's dark, and the harpies will be out soon. You probably didn't even eat! So come back with me, and we can sneak some food, yeah?"

Truthfully, Travis was just scared. He had started to hear noises coming from the east side of the forest and-

Wait. Was that... was that sniffling he heard?

Travis followed the sound of the crying, which led him to a clearing with a small creek running through it.

It was their old hideaway from when they were kids. No one knew about it, not even Connor. They used to come here when they wanted to play, Travis would jack some snacks from the store and for a short time, they wouldn't be halfbloods, or campers, just them.

And there she was. Leaning against a rock with her legs out in front of her, lazily making a flower grow in addition to all the other ones right next to her. Barely noticeable was the single tear sliding down her left cheek.

How she could look so perfect after crying, Travis did not know.

"Kates?" He called, his voice barely above a whisper.

She looked up with a surprised look, before looking down again to quickly wipe up her tears.

"Travis! Um. Hi! I... Uh-"

"Shh, it's ok Kit-Kat. Talk when you're ready." Travis said, sitting down next to her and pulling into a one-arm hug.

Katie leaned her head on his shoulder.

"He dumped me. After two years. He dumped me." Katie whispered. "And the worst part is, I barely even feel bad about it. I'm just mad that I wasted two years on that freaking idiot. I thought I was so in love, but now that it's over, I just..." She shuddered. "I don't know. I just feel like I can't trust my gut the way I used to."

Dang. Travis was really not good with crying people. Especially crying girls.

"Hey, Kate Face. Look on the bright side! I mean, now you have time to do stuff that involves no boyfriends! Like, you can talk about how hot other boys are! At least, that's what I would do I was a girl. Screw that, I'd do it if I wasn't a girl. Because Taylor Lautner is one FINE hunk of stuff."

"Travis," she laughed, "are you trying to tell me that you're gay?"

"No! No! I like Taylor Swift too! I mean... I like gay people. Proposition eight all the way, but I uh... I just don't bat for that team. Taylor Lautner is hot, but Taylor Swift is a girl, AND she's hot, so she wins..."

Travis pinched the bridge of his nose. How awkward did he just make this situation.

"Travis," Katie giggled, "thanks for making me laugh when I need it." She kissed Travis' cheek, leaving him smiling like an idiot.

She stood up.

"So what was that I heard you yelling earlier about sneaking food for me?"

**A/N: So that's the end! I thought this was a fun story, and I have a bunch more ideas, so review if you want me to start a one shot collection. It could be just tratie, or other ships too. Haha I might even do it if you don't review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ca Caww!" Travis screamed at yet another girl, who promptly proceeded to run far, far away.

"Ca Caw! Ca Caww!" He called to any girl who was vaguely his age that walked by.

"Ca Caw?" Another girl ignored him.

Travis was losing hope, and he was sure that a decent number of girls had complained about him to Chiron. He decided to give it one last try.

"CAAA-... Katie?"

"Travis! Do I even want to know why you've decided to come out here and make... bird noises?"

Katie had just come for an evening walk, and she had been 'pleasantly' surprised by Stoll #1 and his incessant crowing.

"Of course you do, Kit-Kat," he said with a smile, "I was using my mating call!"

This was something Travis had been working on for a while. You see, the single life had been getting quite boring for him, so he decided he needed something that would attract a lady.

"Excuse me...?"

Travis sighed. No one understood. His genius thinking was what made him so successful in the lady-catching ways.

"Kate-Face, keep up with me. It's my _mating call. _You know, the call that you use to attract a mate?"

"..."

Katie was looking at him in complete disbelief.

"...mating call?"

"Mating call."

"To attract a... _mate_?"

"Mhm."

"Mate."

"I always knew you were smart, Katester."

"Travis, how does that even work? Has anybody actually responded to your 'mating call' yet?"

Travis frowned.

"Hm, well, no.."

"What?!" Katie gasped sarcastically, "But you have stolen coke and a _mating call!_"

"I mean, nobody except for you, darling Kitty." Travis smirked.

Katie paled.

"T-this... This doesn't mean anything, Stoll."

"Kate-Potato, this is real. You responded to my mating call."

"No."

"I called for a mate and you responded."

"No."

"We are connected on a spiritual level."

"I know you love me, Kates. Don't deny it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

Katie's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait! I mea-"

"HA HAH! I Bugs-Bunnied you!"

"Whatever, Stoll."

"So. When should our wedding date be?"

Katie paused.

"Well theoretically, if I was marrying you, which I'm not by the way, I would have an outdoor fall wedding."

Travis grinned. This was happening.

"Sure. Go on."

"The theme would be red, orange, and brown, in a fall leaves sense, not a bright way."

"I like it. Keep going."

"You would be wearing a maroonish-reddish tie, and Connor would be standing right next to you wearing a warm orangey one."

"That sounds great, Kates."

Their conversation had led them to a swinging bench overlooking the strawberry fields. Travis was sitting up and Katie was laying with her head next to his lap, her feet hanging over the arm rails.

"There would be trees everywhere, still a little bit green but mostly red and yellow."

"Wow. That's really specific."

"The brides maids dresses would be kind of an iridescent orange. The alter would have a light orange flowy, drapey overhang with maple leaves hanging off of it."

"Oh. Cool."

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Kates?"

Katie looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What would the dress be like?"

"Oh, the dress would be amazing. It would be strapless, a creamy white. It'd be flowy, and a only a kind-of long train because I think it would be really hard to walk if I had a long one. Then there's this light brown satin ribbon-belt thing that goes around my waist with red gems on it. It's gorgeous, Trav."

Travis chuckled.

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this."

"Oh, I have. I think about it all the time."

Katie's eyes were half closed, and she was too tired to think about what she was saying.

"Do you now?" Travis asked, surprised. He never would have thought in a thousand years that Katie thought about him.

"Mhm.." Katie nodded as she dozed off.

Travis smiled as he watched her sleep.

"I do too, Katie. I do too."

He knew it was a good idea to have a mating call.

A/N

wow this story strayed a ton off topic and I'm sorry


End file.
